


Put on my Dancing Shoes

by mementomoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Dancing, F/F, Fanart, Hearts, Treat, human/nonhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe





	Put on my Dancing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).




End file.
